She Loved Me Not
by Goldensun's Loyalty
Summary: Someone loves her. She loves someone else. He hates him... for now. They have kits.. I swear to protect them. OneShot. Please don't flame me. Couple pairing is sort of odd. Review.


**It's a random pairing One-Shot. Please, no flames. It's just plain random. I was pretty bored when I was writing this.**

_**She Loved Me Not**_

I hated him.

She loved him.

I hated how she reeked of him when she came back to me. I hated how she would twine her tail with his. I hate how her eyes would soften in pure affection when she looked at him. I hated the fact that she did not love me.

Paine would stab by heart into shreds as I see her glittering blue eyes be glazed with love for the foolish tom.

I opened one eye, a couple nights before. I saw her pad off in the distance, her steps light and silent. Her coat would shine the most beautiful shade of silver as she left our camp. I felt anger and frustration stir inside me as I knew where she was going. I immediately went after her… hoping that I wasn't right about me prediction. I knew it was wrong… to eavesdrop but I had to know…

By the time I saw her, she was swimming across the river. The moonlight hit her and she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her coat was sleek and wet and flattered her slender figure. I lay low, hiding myself in the tall grass. I blinked my yellow eyes and watched her every move—how she did everything so gracefully!

I heard him purr as well as her. That broke my thoughts. I was right. His darker shade of grey wrapped around her with loving affection. The two gazed at each other without a care in the world. I felt fury inside me… I wanted to jump at him and rip out his insides. I wanted her for myself.

"I love you Graystripe," her voice whispered.

"I love you too," he replied as they touched noses.

Their pelts brushed and I felt like I had no more reason in life. She loved him. He loved her. She did not love me.

* * *

She ran up to me one day. Her eyes sparkling but I detected a hint of sorrow in them. We talked. We laughed. But then it stopped and she told me something. I shattered into bits as I nodded and encouraged her. She was expecting kits. Kits. At that moment… I hated her as well as him. She left me hanging and went to him. But she trusted me. So I wouldn't tell a soul.

"Thanks. You're a great friend."

That was the last thing she ever said to me. A great friend. That was all I ever was. That was all I ever could be. But for some reason… I was happy with it. I felt… okay about it.

* * *

She died.

I found out a day later.

I never go to see the body. But he did. I didn't. Why couldn't I see her one last time? Why couldn't I tell her how I felt? I loved her.

When I saw the kits… they were beautiful. One darker, one lighter. I stared at them deeply and all my hate and distain for him…. Disappeared. If I truly loved her, I would want her to be happy. When she was with him… she was happy. So I was happy. These kits linked the couple together… and I swore that I would always protect them.

They grew and I mentored one of them. Stormpaw. He was an exact replica of him. But it was okay. He was my apprentice.

His sister was Featherpaw. She had beauty just like her mother. Blue eyes just like her mother. She was exactly like her mother. But to me… she wasn't the same.

When everything seemed perfect in my life, the time came. The time came, when my promise to the kits would have to pull through. I swore to protect them over her body. I promised… so I would.

Pain gripped. I t was unbearable. They slashed at me and I saw my blood. The kits of her… they would always be protected by me. Crimson red liquid splattered across the ground… but I couldn't pull through. Sorrow of letting her down… I felt like I disappointed her. I knew I was leaving the forest of the clans. I knew Starclan was holding me now. So I say these last words for you, my love.

"Silverstream.

I am Stonefur.

And I love you.

But you love me not."

_**End**_

**I hope you liked it! I know it's really short.. but… ah, well. If you don't understand… it's Stonefur who loves Silverstream. But Silverstream and Graystripe are together. I know… such a weird couple. But I was bored. Please review! Oh and this is my second OneShot.**


End file.
